Bells and Fruit
by Ann Cantell
Summary: She hadn't meant to end up like this. In fact she'd spent most of her life avoiding the knowledge she had. She didn't want to change things. She just wanted her new family to be safe. Apparently her bad luck had followed her to her second life though to bite her during team assignments. On a side note Itachi was kind of short even if he was just seven. SI/OC/Self-insert.
1. 0 Realizations and Second Lives

0\. Realizations and Second Lives

It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize where exactly I was. Admittedly it had been hard enough for me to accept that I had been reborn with my memories of my past life somewhat intact. Things faded in and out, especially in my early years. By the time I was five I had a rather solid basis of memory and had balanced out the two.

Accepting I was born into what as very likely a post-Apocalyptic world that resembled Japan was much easier than the fact that I'd somehow ended up in a _fictional_ universe. But I'm getting off topic.

It took me exactly five years, three months, and six days to realize that I was in the same universe as my once favorite anime.

Much like in my last life my family was entirely to blame for this unusual situation.

. . .

Kaa-san did not like leaving the house. I'd realized this by the time I was three and she finally decided I was old enough to accompany her. She spent at least half the day before leaving our rather isolated home overcoming her nerves. Even after this she still held my hand as if I would disappear any moment when we stepped outside and every minute in town she treated with the same uneasy paranoia of a shell shocked soldier.

I had a well kept system for dealing with this. I spent the entire time glued to her side, holding her hand and chattering on nonsensically. Kaa-san always made sure to listen carefully to me when I spoke. I think it had something to do with her own family never listening to her when she was my age, but she didn't speak much on them so I couldn't be sure. With half of her mind on my babble and the other on picking up our necessities I could usually keep her from focusing on the crowd around us and the fact we were out in the upon. I also was very careful to always be between her and the crowd to keep them from bumping into her. She did not like strangers touching her.

She never completely relaxed until we were back home, but she didn't shake quite so much as she used too. I didn't doubt she knew what I was doing though. She always gave my hand a squeeze when I started to move around her like a little bodyguard swiftly darting around her and refusing to allow her to focus on her surroundings.

With the isolation that my parents prefer, their lack of close friends, and my focus on my mother's obvious distress I felt incredibly justified in not realizing that the world were in resembled another one I'd become intimately familiar with.

It started out on one of our twice monthly shopping trips. I'd gotten Kaa-san to offer up a rare smile and was feeling immensely proud of myself. We were over halfway through our list and Kaa-san had been forced to allow me to hold some of the supplies while she paid the smiling shopkeep.

Despite my mother's reluctance to initiate contact the businesses and their owners seemed to find us charming for the most part. Something I felt was owed at least partially to myself. I was a pretty adorable kid and with me buffering the interactions they all seemed to take Kaa-san's nervousness as something to be treated kindly rather than exploited.

Though that might have to do with the fact that I bit the last one who tried to pressure Kaa-san into paying more than was reasonable. He hadn't been very popular and was from out of town or I probably would have gotten in more trouble than I did. As it was every time I found him I would make sure to smile showing all my teeth.

The shopkeep was carefully wrapping the last of our purchases when the door chime rang announcing the entrance of a new customer. Kaa-san stiffened and I instantly transferred the bags I held to one hand in order to take grip the edge of her shirt in a silent reminder that I was there. The shopkeeper looked up and instantly brightened.

"Ensui-san!" the woman called out cheerfully.

Kaa-san and I turned to examine the new person and I froze.

The man, barely he looked to be in his late teens in truth, slouched his way in through the door, hands in his pants pockets looking incredibly bored with life. His dark eyes flitted to the shopkeeper, a pretty girl about his age, and a bit of life appeared in his bored face. He was tall for his age easily bigger than my short Kaa-san, with his dark hair pulled up in a short, high-top ponytail and the beginnings of a goatee growing on his chin. He wore baggy black pants bandage to his legs, a matching dark long sleeve shirt with swirls on each arm, and a standard grin flak jacket.

A _chunin flak jacket._

He was dressed in _Konohagakure's standard uniform._

I couldn't breathe and watched weakly as he approached the counter, not even registering my mother quickly grabbing her things and pulling me out of the way. I stared at him as she dragged me away.

 _He wasn't wearing the hitai-ate_ , I thought dazed. _What sort of shinobi doesn't wear one?_

The teenager met my shocked gaze suddenly, realizing he was being watched and held it for a few moments a bit of curiosity taking over his own face. Our connection only broke when Kaa-san finished dragging me out the door.

We were halfway home before I realized we hadn't finished our list and we were inside and Kaa-san was locking up the door before I realized she was shaking.

I shook my head to clear away my confusion and watched as my Kaa-san shook like a leaf ( _Like the name of the shinobi village I was in. Because that was_ Nara Ensui _. Oh my god._ ) and fumbled with the lock before finally succeeding in securing the latch. The woman took a shaky breath before looking back at me her face much too pale and her green eyes larger and wet. She slumped against the door looking towards me but not _seeing_.

"Kaa-san?" I asked feeling shaky myself and realizing with a rush that my mother was _terrified_.

My sweet, nervous mother was utterly terrified of _Konoha_ shinobi. ( _Shinobi. I'm surrounded my shinobi!_ )

"Oh my pearl," Kaa-san finally said after a few moments of frightening silence that made me worried she'd gone into shock. She rushed forward throwing herself off the door and onto the ground in front of me, pulling me tightly against her. "I'm so sorry Kyou-chan. Kaa-san didn't mean to scare you."

I hugged her back knowing she needed it as much as I did. ( _This isn't real. I've already died and come back. How is this real?_ )

"Kaa-san?" I whispered and the woman leaned back, cupping my face gently.

The scars on her face stood out in her paleness and the smile she gave me pulled at the on on her left side making it look like her mouth went to her ear. I was used to it though and found comfort in the soft, sad expression.

"That was a shinobi Kyou-chan." she paused for a moment considering. "They pr-protect the village, but mommy's a little shy around them."

"You're scared." I told her unable to stop myself a little of the childishness of my body's age creeping in. She looked so sad at that I wished I could take it back.

"Yes, I'm scared. But not because of _our_ shinobi." she was quick to assure me. "Konoha is a good place, a _safe_ place. But mommy. She-I-where mommy came from the shinobi were...Not nice."

"Not nice?" I asked soft. Kaa-san nodded and her hands squeezed my shoulders as she took a deep breath, seeming to center herself eyes growing serious.

"Yes, not very nice at all. That's why your Tou-san and I came to Konoha. We knew the shinobi here were very nice and they agreed to let us stay and keep away the not nice shinobi."

I didn't feel as reassured as I knew she meant for me too. "Th-then why are you scared?"

Kaa-san gave me another of her sad smiles. When she spoke it was with a tired honesty.

"I've been scared my whole life Kyou-chan. It's hard to stop now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'd originally intended to spend today working on my other SI/OC story "The Hatake Legacy", but this one distracted me. So here's the beginning of Kyou-chan's adventure! She's gonna go in a completely different direction than the other. For instance you already know her name! Anyway hope you like I'' just get back to working on my third chapter.


	2. 1 History and Schooling

1\. History and Schooling

The Suzuki family originated from the small country slightly east and north of Konohagakure called Yu no Kuni, or the Land of Hot Water. Hot Water's economy was based off lumber from its large forests and tourism to its many hot springs. The country was incredibly peaceful despite the conflicts in the countries surrounding it. In fact it was so peaceful the Hot Water's shinobi village, Yugakure, transferred into a prosperous civilian village known for its hot springs. They were so proud of this they called themselves "the village that has forgotten war". In fact the entire country could apply the same moniker.

They hadn't yet formed Yugakure during the First Shinobi World War, so the combatants had little interests in their trees and water. During the Second Shinobi World War they remained neutral until the very end when they threw in their lot with the winning side. The Third Shinobi World War seemed to pass them over entirely, a fate rare among the smaller nations.

This history of peace and avoidance of war was due to the common sense that those in the Land of Hot Water possessed. They were a people possessing large amounts of diplomacy, and a natural desire not to meddle in the affairs of others. It was due to this that they remained outside of the conflicts that ravaged others.

The Suzuki family was much like the land from which they held. Utterly practical with a keen sense of understanding how to avoid conflict and a healthy appreciation for their own skin. Not to say that we were cowards. The Suzuki, much like the rest of Hot Water's inhabitants, were fierce when provoked. We simply prefer to remain above such unnecessary conflicts.

Or at least that was what my Uncle Jiro told me from the first moment we met.

Uncle Jiro despite having lived in Konohagakure for over ten years now was fiercely proud of his origins and made sure I knew about our family history, before I knew how to say "Kaa-san" and "Tou-san". Honestly it was partially his fault I didn't realize we weren't in the Land of Hot Water. Because for all his history lessons and lectures about the family history he did not like to focus on leaving the Land of Hot Water. It wasn't until after the incident in the store that I even knew to ask him about it during one of his visits to us.

He had scowled and said something about bad business with some money lenders and left it at that.

Which honestly was more than I got from anyone else. Tou-san would just tell me "the past is the past" and shoo me off so he could work. My aunt never really left my Kaa-san's side when she visited and I didn't want to remind my mother of whatever it was that had scared her so badly. Uncle Ichiro was just as useless. His normal response for avoiding questions he didn't want to answer was stuffing a pastry in my mouth and kicking me out of the kitchen. While I enjoyed the food, I would have liked some answers.

Still even without knowing what my family had done to stir up some trouble with shinobi I was alright with how things were. I loved all of them to bits and was honestly getting spoiled by them as the only child in a family with five doting adults. It was a nice and so different from my past life I didn't feel badly about loving them.

After a few panicked days dealing with my realization I came to the quick decision that Konoha was a decent enough place to live. True, I'd have to come up with someway to arrange for my family to be absent during the two invasions to come, but after Pein destroys everything the village remained a pretty safe place to be a civilian. And once we get passed that nasty Fourth World War business it was smooth sailing. It probably would have been safer in Hot Water, less invasions and canon meddling possible, but it would do. My family was a bunch of civilians after all and not important ones. My uncles and aunt owned a restaurant and my father was an accountant. We were pretty safe from the drama that was shinobi life. So once I calmed down and accepted this my plan for life came together pretty quickly.

Being a shinobi is not worth the low life expectancy and the whole _murder_ thing.

Stay away from the characters. Even someone like Choji increases the risk of drama and death.

Do NOT fuck with canon. The plot works out fine and we don't need that on our conscience.

Honestly, I think my uncle would have been pretty proud if he knew about it. It was a Hot Water kind of plan. Very hands off and non-meddling. I mean sure I felt a few pangs of conscience for the people who would die, but as long as I avoided them I could think of them simply as characters in a story. My family was my immediate concern and all the responsibility I was willing to take. Besides I felt like I deserved to enjoy life considering how shitty my last one had ended.

Operation: _Live Long, Be Happy_ was a go.

. . .

My plan went swimmingly until I turned six. Until then the only real interaction I had with people was with my family, some customers when my mother decided it was safe for me to visit the family restaurant, and when we went shopping. I didn't mind the lack of playdates and friends. I wasn't sure what I would do if my family had tried one, but as it was I was happy talking to them and reading the books Tou-san bought for me and Kaa-san.

Six was the age civilian families sent their children to school. In shinobi families, I soon learned it was traditional to teach the children at home until they started the Academy at the average age of eight, though it wasn't unheard of for them to start a little early. Some shinobi did send their children to the "Civilian School" though, mostly single parents who worked a lot of missions and needed someone else to teach their children the basics.

So I was fully prepared to begin my new education. Admittedly I had a little edge considering I had already finished schooling in my past life and because Kaa-san's love of reading had led her to teaching me pretty early. I still had trouble writing though and I would be learning an entirely new history so there was that. I suspected my plan to appear average and the fact I would be learning in a foreign language would help pass the time.

. . .

The Civilian School was a long walk from our home. Like most big cities throughout history the immigrants of them liked to congregate together. My family lived on the very edge of the Immigrant District, right in between the end of Konoha proper and the surrounding farmlands still encased in the large walled city. Civilian School, much like the Academy was settled near the center of the city. Unlike the Academy though Civilian School wasn't attached to the administrative side of the village and was firmly wrapped in the civilian side of the village.

Due to the long walk required of us, I was woken early and was half-asleep as my mother shakily dressed me. She made swift work of the buttons on the back of the dress despite her nerves and by the end she'd settled a little. Enough to give me a sweet smile, that I sleepily returned.

Tou-san was equally tired, looking over our efforts to get ready from where he half dozed in his kitchen seat, leaning heavily against the table half of his dark hair standing up as spikey as an Uchihas. That was taken care of soon enough as Kaa-san soon finished readying me and turned her nervous energy into making him look presentable. The large man gracefully submitted to his small wife's actions allowing her to comb through his hair and fuss over his clothes, though he did look at me for help when she'd made him change his shirt for the third time. I returned it with a small yawn and a giggle at his "suffering". Kaa-san had gone through half our meager supply of clothing, before she'd settled on the cute green summer dress Aunt Asuka had bought for my sixth birthday. It was one of the finer things I owned, due to the recent surge in business at the tea shop and made the green eyes I'd gotten from mother gleam emerald.

The March air was cool as we set out the sun only just starting to light the sky. With Tou-san there I didn't have to walk and spent the journey dozing lazily on his chest as Kaa-san muttered about my wrinkling the dress and Tou-san distracted her making her relax and laugh as only he could. I felt warm and safe in my father's large arms, hearing my mother's rare laughter wash over me. I didn't realize I was quite asleep until Tou-san started gently prodding me awake and I found myself in central Konoha, a place I'd never ventured.

It was far different from the Immigrant District and their small market. The only places I'd ever ventured beside my own home and the family tea shop. I'd known Tou-san worked in the civilian center of the city, but I'd never visited his work place and Kaa-san certainly never ventured out of the safe familiarity of our home district.

It was pretty easy to recognize why. While our party of the village, more like city than village though considering the sheer size, was somewhat crowded there was a much different feel to central Konoha. It was just so _big_ and _loud_. There was none of the familiar comfort of the small familiar streets and soft accents I'd grown up with. I hadn't even realized there was an accent to what I heard. But hearing the loud and energetic tones in central Konoha with its wide streets and vibrant reds was a sharp contrast to my familiar soothing blue and the slow, quiet tones I was used to. There was a very distinct separation between the two places. Not the Fire Country colors and signs weren't incorporated into where we lived, but there was such an obvious feel of the former countries contained within our section that was stubbornly clung to even as we declared ourselves citizens of Konoha. Just look at Uncle Jiro with his insistence on nice Hot Water style designs in the tea shop not Fire Country.

I did something I hadn't expected I dug my fingers into Tou-san's shirt and felt a shiver of nervousness.

It was ridiculous I was a grown woman. I shouldn't be scared of meeting a bunch of six year olds and I certainly shouldn't be anxious about simply being in a different part of the same village I'd grown up in. I'd died for goodness sakes and I'd traveled enough in my previous, albeit relatively short life to be familiar enough with going to completely separate cultures.

I told myself that fine, but in that moment I wasn't a twenty year old woman who'd had a penchant for travel lust despite her lack of funds. I was a six year old girl who had never left her parents side in her entire life and felt like I was being tossed into a separate country. I hadn't felt this conflicted in my mind since I was still adapting to my memories. It left me with a growing weight on my throat and a shaky terror pounding through me.

"Are you alright Kyou-kun?" Tou-san asked in his strangely soft voice, for a man his size anyhow, stroking my hair gently in an attempt to soothe my anxiety.

Up until now I would have been able to answer I was fine. Everyone in the family knew I'd been looking forward to schooling. Not necessarily for the school work, but to begin learning more about this world and actual interacting with. I adored my family and their spoiling, but I was ready to begin my first step towards independence.

Looking up into the tanned face of my Tou-san and sensing the concerned grin eyes of my Kaa-san focused on me I couldn't honestly say that. I felt a little anger and pride swell up at the sight. What the hell was I doing causing my parents to worry? My Kaa-san certainly didn't deserve to be any _more_ worried about my departure. The only thing that seemed to get her through the fact I would be starting my schooling had been my easy acceptance and eagerness for it. And now I had the gall to take that reassurance away from her. I was pissed. At myself for I was not about to be _intimidated_ out of starting this very important step in my new life.

I straightened, releasing my death grip and gave a stubborn if slightly shaky nod.

My parents didn't look convinced, but after a long look between the two of them they came to some sort of agreement and we continued on our way. Kaa-san stepped closer and snuck a hand under Tou-san's arms to grip mine. I squeezed back grateful and prepared myself.

. . .

It was both not as bad and worse than expected. When we entered the school ground we were met with a large gathering of families and the excited whispers of their children. My family hung along the fringes of the group and I spotted a few familiar faces from my side of town.

The butcher who'd always made sure not to shout when Kaa-san was in the store, despite his infamous temper and booming voice was holding the hand of a child who had the same stocky build and bristle blonde hair as he did.

The always harried mother of six who only sometimes shopped the same days as us looked dead on her feet a young baby in one hand clasping the hand of her second youngest, while her twelve year old daughter kept firm hold on the middle two and the last child dozed against the wall. And others from our side of town.

They all seemed to be similar on the outside, slightly away from the central group where the parents loudly chattered to each other and the children played and greeted each other with a familiarity that spoke of growing up together. The only others who weren't in that group were the slightly wealthier civilian families who'd grouped together near the entrance and the shinobi, almost all appearing to be single parents, who were dressed in full gear. Unlike the other residence they didn't group together, though occasional two or so who clearly knew each other would drift towards another to either speak or stand silently.

It was slightly strange, for me to note at least, that there also appeared to be a few unaccompanied children there. A few I guessed as shinobi family from the difference in dress, particular the sandals. The others, who weren't exactly together, but in the same general area had to be the orphans. The shock of the sight made me almost ill. Having grown up in the type of environment that would have been appalled at the idea of leaving children alone in a safe local park the idea was hard to process. It also reminded me of the violence of this world. Despite the smiling faces of those around us. These children and the shinobis on the outskirts were flesh-and-blood reminders of the violence simmering under and just how unsafe it could be. The civilians could smile content under the safety offered by their shinobi protectors. But those same protectors died too often leaving these sad children alone.

I tightened my grip on my Kaa-san's hand renewing my vow to never become a kunoichi and to stay far away (and keep my family away) from this.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I noticed the looks we were getting. Side long glances and a few whispers from the more central groups. At first I assumed it was because we were immigrants, which was rude, but something I was used to. I'd gotten similar looks when I'd travelled and been pegged as an outsider. Then I noticed that the others weren't being eyed the same amount and I noticed the quiet tension in my parents and the exact directions of some of the more overt stares.

Kaa-san. They were looking at her scars and _gossiping_ about them.

I felt a mixture of shock, protective rage, and indignation pass through burning through any of the last vestiges of nerves I possessed. These utter assholes had the _nerve_ to gape at my _Kaa-san_ like she was some strange zoo attraction. And judging by some of the slightly snide twists in their mouths they were not saying flattering things. Oh, this would not stand.

We were interrupted before I could do anything though, rather it was bodily fling myself in front of Kaa-san to shield her from their stares and words or start shouting obscenities a six year old really shouldn't know I wasn't certain.

It was a group of three. Two men and one woman leaving the front entrance, there presence causing a quiet to spread and I quickly pegged them as teachers. One of the men, the older one, in a rather old fashioned kimono and short grey hair, stepped forward and cleared his throat. Every focused on him at that and I felt my parents shift forward a little to listen.

"Welcome parents and students to Konohagakure Civilian Academy. I am Takamura-sensei the Principal of this Academy. These are my two head teachers, Hyuuga-sensei and Mimura-sensei, if you would please follow behind we shall begin the entrance ceremony."

With this the old man turned and began to lead into the building as the two head teachers held the door open for us. I was too busy choking to truly pay attention focusing on the dark haired man holding the left door. The closer we got the more I could spot the obvious signs of his heritage.

 _Fuck me._ Was the only thought I could manage. A Hyuuga. What the hell was a Hyuuga doing teaching civilians? This was terrible. I buried my face into Tou-san's chest as we passed the man heart pounding with a new emotion. I prayed that the day wouldn't hold anymore unpleasant surprises. A surprise case of nerves, the judgement of my Kaa-san, and the surprise Hyuuga was more than enough for one day. If I had to deal with anything else I would start screaming and wouldn't stop.

. . .

Someone must have been listening, because after they settled us into the auditorium where the other teachers waited it quickly became quite boring. Takamura quickly launched into a welcoming speech that was a nice mixture of "new beginnings", "long history of education", and "devotion to the village". All in all it was like a normal administrator talking up their institute with the bonus indoctrination of loyalty to Konoha. Seems even civilian children couldn't complete escape it. the parents were all nodding along like this was expected and the teachers, except for Hyuuga, all wore pleasantly welcoming smiles.

I quickly drowned out the speech, firmly settled in Tou-san's lap and eyeing the pale eyed man speculatively. My parents had tried to settled me into one of the chairs like the other children, but I'd ignored the gesture and crawled into Tou-san's lap without a hint of embarrassment despite the judging looks I received from my "peers". My parents had allowed it and I was grateful for the comfort as I thought over my options.

It was clear from the lack of forehead protector that the Hyuuga was not in fact a shinobi. And equally clear from his visible and blank forehead that he had to be from the Main Line. So, he was somehow related to Hinata. Not a good thing. But then again I wasn't sure exactly how Clans functioned. My own family was much closer to what I'd experienced in my last life. The Hyuuga Clan shown in the anime and manga clearly had more than just Hinata's immediate family especially considering some of the Main Branch served Hinata and her sister. I couldn't recall ever seeing a Hyuuga who wasn't also a shinobi.

I looked at the Hyuuga thoughtfully. Maybe this one couldn't be a shinobi. Maybe he was like Lee, unable to really use chakra, which considering his clan techniques would make him ineffectual at the Hyuuga techniques. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Considering the treatment of Hinata due to her difficulties I wouldn't be surprised if the Clan sidelined anyone who was less than perfect. But still wouldn't that mean they'd have given him the Caged Bird Seal? I frowned. Hanabi hadn't been given one despite being younger and not heiress. Did things work differently for girls?

I was giving myself a headache think about it. There was no reason for me to think to carefully into Hyuuga family politics and rituals. Whatever the reason was. I had a Hyuuga to contend with and even if it was a loose association it would be best for me to simply avoid him as much as I could.

Feeling settled by that decision I leaned back and quietly listened to the rest of the very dull speeches.

The Entrance Ceremony, which to me had only existed in manga and anime to this point, seemed to mostly consist of speeches, clapping, and passing out paperwork. For whatever reason, some tradition I would no doubt become familiar with the teachers had flowers pinned to their clothings and I realized as the speech ended and they began to separate us into groups they had similar flowers ready to pin to the students. As my name was called I held my breath as the young helper looked through the documents and passed my parents a packet of information before sorting through the flowers. Finally she settled on a nice looking red carnation and passed it to mother to pin to me.

My eyes instantly went to the Hyuuga and I could have cried I was so relieved to find that his chest contained a single white camellia.

We were quickly sent off to Mimura-sensei the woman from earlier, a younger brunette who fit my traditional image of elementary school teacher. She lead her group to her own classroom, a neat but cheerful looking room and gave a brief, but friendly welcome. Then like that it was over and we were headed back home. In my relief I'd almost forgotten about the judgmental looks Kaa-san had received.

That was until one of my classmates mother's, a well dressed woman in a violet kimono, gave her a slightly sneering look. I caught the woman's gaze and returned it with a venomous glare that no doubt looked ridiculous on my still chubby face.

Thankfully my large father also noticed the look and gave a glare of his own, making the woman pale and scurry away in fright. It was a reaction that was almost comical given my Tou-san's laidback personality and gentle nature. Despite his towering height and somewhat fierce looks, my Tou-san was at heart a number cruncher and too gentle to ever really hurt someone. Usually he made an effort to appear smaller, friendlier to tone down his appearance, but it seemed even he could use it to his advantage.

I gave a satisfied look that his own face mirrored and we all headed home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my, there is a lot of exposition and building in this. So much exposition. And a little World Building. This is the unedited version, so I'll probably come back to this and the first one later to clean up a bit. Fair warning we'll be dealing with a fair bit of OCs in the beginning, but I'll sneak in some characters as we go and as she grows older. I'm gonna work on the next Hatake Legacy chapter tomorrow, though I have through chapter 9 on that outlined. This one is a bit more vague storyline than concrete actions.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited so far. I'm a little shocked and really happy by how many have checked this out.

 **TreesoftheWild:** I'm glad you liked the difference! I really wanted to give her a different sort of backstory and I was partially inspired by how Kushina was a foreigner and wandered about how exactly the life of an immigrant family in Konoha especially ones that clearly fleeing from dangerous situation in their original homes would be.


End file.
